Draco's Anatomy
by starsNflowers
Summary: Bums, abs, eyes, legs or 'magic wands? Five witches are discussing the male anatomical part which makes their legs go weak and heat up their inner cauldron. Draco Malfoy is definitely mouth watering in a package but which part of his body is Hermione's favourite? Lots of fluff with some limes (and maybe lemons) thrown in later chapters to deserve its M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**All characters belong to JK Rowling. I am just letting them run wild in my fertile imagination.**

**Author's Notes: **

**This started as a one shot but got longer as I wrote it so I decided to break it up into maybe two or three chapters. **

**This was inspired my weird fascination with a certain feature of the male anatomy. Which feature? You just have to read on to find out.**

**Enjoy and please, please do review.**

**DRACO'S ANATOMY**

**Chapter One**

The door to the room squeaked on its ancient hinges as a flushed looking Ginny Weasley crept inside. The four young women lounging around the brightly coloured room smirked at the younger woman who flushed even worse at their knowing looks.

"Laundry done, Ginny?" asked Angelina, her tone telling the world that laundry was the last thing she thought Ginny had _done_.

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure something's not still wet?" Fluer arched her brows. "Or maybe _got wet_?"

The others giggled while Ginny lifted her chin up an inch but failed miserably to look indifferent.

"I WAS doing the laundry."

"For more than an hour?" asked Hermione, grinning wickedly. "I know Harry's good with his Silencing Charms but there seemed to be a lot of banging going on."

"...there were lots of clothes..."

"And with the door locked?"

"It's to prevent the laundry from...uh...you know... getting dirty again."

"Maybe there was something dirty going on to begin with, huh?"

"Hermione!"

"Were you washing the clothes off your back as well? Because you have your shirt buttoned up all wrong." As Ginny's face went almost as red as her hair, the others shrieked with laughter at Luna's remarks.

"I bet Harry just LOVED doing laundry with you..." Hermione giggled.

"Or maybe having his _laundry _done by you..." said Angelina.

"All wet and squishy..."

"Then draining all ze sudz off..."

Ginny hid her face in her palms as she muttered, "Godric's blood!" Thank Merlin the _laundry_ was amazing considering what she had to suffer through at the moment for indulging in Harry's fantasy.

"I've always wanted to know, Ginny, what do you use or do to soften Harry's laundry?" asked Luna quite innocently.

More shrieks and helpless laughter; Luna was always great to have around.

"SHUT IT!"

They still giggled helplessly but tried their best to contain themselves. Ginny was, after all, extremely good at hexes and jinxes.

"C'mon Ginny, spill...What did you and Harry do in the laundry room?" Hermione wheedled. "And please don't say laundry! Something dirty was going on alright but the laundry wasn't it!"

"Uh..."

"Look!" Angelina was almost screaming."She's got hickeys!"

"Where?! I told Harry not to leave any..."

"How red are they?"

"You can almost see his teeth marks there!"

"Oooooo...Harry iz baaaddddd!"

"Arghh!" yelled Ginny as Fleur and Hermione leapt at her and pulled at her neckline. "Get off me!"

"Never knew Harry waz zo vampire like, Ginny."

Luna tilted her head to one side and remarked, "You look like you have a red polka dot neck. "

"I bet she's polka dotted elsewhere!" Angelina made a move to grab Ginny again.

"Stop it! You are all mental! It's not like you haven't done it before. Give us a break!"

"Ohh we have done _it_ and other stuff, Gin, but we just can't help wanting to know what The Boy Who Lived is like in the bedroom or laundry room, if you know what I mean. He always looks so shy. "

"Urgh Angie!" Hermione rolled her eyes."He's definitely not the shy type if he gives hickeys like those! "She turned to Ginny and asked excitedly, "What does he like? Does he lick as hard as he seems to suck?"

"Hermione!" hissed a fuming Ginny as Fleur and Angelina waggled their eyebrows at her. "Being with Malfoy has made you positively a git like him! He's bad for you!"

"Not in certain things, he's not!" deadpanned Hermione.

The giggles erupted again while Angelina nudged Hermione in her ribs.

"Does Harry, you know, make you play with his..." Luna's voice trailed off uncertainly.

They all turned to her, rather shocked at her suggestive question.

"With hiz wat?" knowing Luna, Fluer demanded a clarification.

Luna turned innocent blue eyes at Fluer. "His scar, of course. That's the most fascinating part of him."

They gaped at her. "His scar?"

"He is Harry Potter, bloody Saviour of England's Wizarding World...has the greenest eyes I've ever seen... girls go crazy just looking at his hair...not to mention his hot body with one of the best arses I've seen this side of England, and you are fascinated by his scar?" there was no doubt that Angelina thought Luna was indeed loony. Neither was there a doubt that Angelina had spent time observing Harry at very close range. At Ginny's glare, she quickly said, "I'm married, but I'm not blind, Ginny!"

Hermione giggled silently. Spending nearly a year in a tent and in close proximity with Harry, she could certainly attest to Angelina's claim of him having an absolutely mouth watering derriere.

"Yes, I've always liked to look at his scar... so macho, I think." Luna was nonchalant.

"So that's why you're always touching Neville's arms..." Hermione's voice trailed off at the dark memories of how Neville had acquired the scars during the Carrows 'reign at Hogwarts.

Luna seemed unaffected and smiled mistily, "Yes, I love his scars...especially the ones invisible to your eyes." Her fingers were trailing on the bedspread as a faraway look came into her eyes.

"Oooohhhhh..."

"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

"Ahh... now I see...and where might those scarz be, Luna?"

"On his knees. One's even shaped like a Nargle."

They all shook their heads; since no one had ever encountered Nargles in mistletoes despite having some friends who could have been kissing for England during Christmas seasons, none of them could imagine how Neville's scar would look like.

"Well, I've always found Neville's smile to be quite a turn on," declared Angelina. "The way it quirks up in one corner, you know... and his eyes getting all crinkled up."

"I like his eyes...they are so warm and fuzzy like" said Hermione. "And he always looks shy, it's just plain adorable." It still amazed her that the shy, insecure boy she had helped through Potions in Hogwarts has morphed into the tall, confident and handsome Herbology professor.

"Makes you want to squeeze his cheeks, doesn't it?" asked Angelina of Hermione.

"Which cheeks?" countered Hermione mischievously.

"I like hiz shoulders... so broad and muscular... mmm mmm."

"His shoulders are great to bite on," smiled Luna with a Mona Lisa expression.

The others gave each other a look. "Giving him more scars, eh, Luna?" asked Ginny with a grin.

"On no, I just nibble on him, it helps him to sleep."

"Oh...kay, " drawled Angelina after a pause. "I'll never see him the same way again now."

"I think it's his height that's the biggest turn on for me." Ginny was looking up, as if Neville was right in front of her and she had to lift her head to look at him. "I keep remembering how he sliced off Nagini's head when he stands close cause he's so imposing."

"Yeah, he _is_ tall! And that moment was a big turn on indeed. All that macho energy." agreed Angelina.

"Ron's tall, too" remarked Hermione. "It used to make me feel so feminine when he's hugging me." Even though their relationship had not lasted after their teens, Ron remained a fond friend. "It made me feel like I'd always be protected."

"I know! Tall men are so sexy..." sighed Ginny. She was thankful Harry was taller than her, although he wasn't quite as tall as Ron or Neville.

"I've always thought Ron's hands are sexy."

"His hands, Luna?"

"Yes, they're rather large...makes you think of... you know..."

Fluer rolled her eyes. "No, we don't...and you'd better tell us what before we jump to our own clearly wrong conclusions."

"They make you think of Quidditch, of course."

Angelina, Ginny and Hermione gave Fluer a look of mutual exasperation. Following Luna's train of thoughts was like trying to read a magical book that changes its contents every second.

"Oh, of course," drawled Angelina. "Large hands equal Quidditch. It's SO obvious!"

"Quidditch?" queried Fleur.

"Well, he needs his hands to hold on to the broom, and large hands are much more capable."

"Brooms are not the only sticks he'd have to hold on to..." whispered Angelina to Hermione behind her hands. Hermione giggled at the thought of her ex-boyfriend's hands on his other _stick_. She decided not to tell Angelina he did indeed needed large hands for _that_.

"George has large hands, Angie..." Ginny said, slyly.

"I usually concentrate on what he's doing to me with those large hands and long, talented fingers, Ginny."

"Ewww... he's my brother, Angie!"

The other witches giggled as Ginny made a face.

"So what is it that turns you on about George?" asked Fluer.

"His damn sexy legs!" sighed Angelina dreamily. "They're long and muscular with just the right amount of hair, you know...and I just melt when he's rubbing them against mine. I just love to lick him from his ankle up to his knees and ..."

"My ears! My poor ears!" yelled Ginny. She almost looked green.

"The next thing I love about him is his shaggy hair" went on Angelina, paying no heed to Ginny. "When he's going down on me, I'd be clutching his hair..."

Ginny turned several shades of green.

"His arse's pretty cute too. Harry's the best, of course but George's is heart-stopping as well" Hermione giggled. She made grabbing motions with her hands at Ginny who turned almost aquamarine.

"Ohhhhh... yes... but it'd look better if he shaved them a bit."

Every witch turned gaping at Luna. No one was sure they had heard her right.

"I saw him coming out from the bathroom the other day... his towel fell off. Very curvy, Angelina, but I like guys' arses to be hair-free." It was like she was talking about vegetables for all the emotion she displayed while discussing about one of George's prized asset.

"I am soooo not listening to this..." groaned Ginny.

Hermione cleared her throat as Angelina continued to gape at Luna. "Well, all the Weasleys boys are good looking. Even Percy, in a nerdy kind of way but Charlie is dead sexy, isn't he?"

Fleur and Angelina made concurring noises.

"Oohhh...those brawny arms!"

"His scars are dreamy..." Luna sighed. Hermione thought silently that Luna would be ecstatic if she were ever introduced to Edward Scissorhands.

"His devilish smile...almost makes you want to be a dragon so he can tame you!"

"Handy with the whips too, isn't he?" Angelina sighed dreamily. "George should get lessons from him."

"What about my Beel?"

"Hands down it's his ponytail and earrings!" yelled Angelina. "Now that's a really baaadd boy I want to do bad things to me!"

Fleur gave her a shove, "He iz my husband, you horny witch!"

"I think the way Bill walks and smiles make him sexy, apart from the ponytail and earrings of course," reflects Hermione. "It's like an 'I do good sex' aura...Ooff!"

She found her head being hit by two pillows as Ginny and Fleur glared at her. "Stop thinking about sex when you look at my husband, Hermione Granger!"

"I've always thought he looks good wearing Muggles pants, Fleur" said Luna. "Especially the tight black leather ones...you can see the outline of his crotch and arse crack magnificently."

Fluer turned burgundy as Hermione and Angelina rolled helplessly in laughter on the bed.

"Ohh, puh leeze you people! Talk about other men, I beg you!"

Ginny's pleas fell on deaf ears as with the exception of Luna, the other witches continued to discuss the various attractive anatomical attributes of the young Weasley males. They seemed to reach a consensus that the Weasley's arses were a big turn on.

"Weasleys are so hot..." purred Angelina who was still in a daze at becoming Mrs George Weasley a few months ago and permitted to squeeze that Weasley's arse as much as she wanted to.

"And well endowed too. Arthur has good genes, you know." Luna added in a sage voice.

One could almost hear one's biological cells duplicating in the ensuing silence.

"Kill me... just kill me now" Ginny begged. "I don't want to know why she said that!"

Angelina's coffee coloured skin had taken on an almost weird hue that looked more like tea while Fleur's mouth hung open unattractively. Hermione's hair almost straightened by itself thinking about Arthur Weasley being generously blessed _there_. Maybe that was why Molly had produced seven children quite rapidly.

Luna opened her mouth to say something but found Ginny holding a wand at her face.

"Say anything else, Lovegood, and I swear on every strand of Snape's oily hair that the Quibbler's profits for the next 10 decades will be paying for my therapy and your healing."

Luna closed her mouth with a snap. Ginny glared at her for a moment, not trusting her friend to keep quiet before turning to Hermione.

"Ummm... what about you, Hermione? What is it about Malfoy that turns on the heat for you?"

Hermione went pink immediately. She giggled and then blushed when Angelina quirked an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic titter. Angelina's complexion had almost turned back to its natural shade.

"It's his hair, it must be!" said Ginny, all visions of her brothers' hairy butt, bulging crotches, rippling muscles and a well hung father disappearing slowly with visions of Draco's famous baby fine white blond hair. "Witch Weekly said it should be insured for a hundred thousand galleons!"

Angelina nodded. "I love the way he wears it in a fringe, not slicked back or sideways. He looks less git-like."

"What?! He's not a git!"

"C'mon Hermione, you said it yourself he was a first class git at school."

"WAS! He's not one anymore." Although Draco was indeed a git 99% of the time, no one should be allowed to call him one except for her.

Angelina narrowed her eyes at the bushy haired witch. "Love has obviously made you blind."

Interrupting them, Fluer said quickly, "I think he has very elegant fingers. Long and sexy. Broad shoulders, slim hips... he iz not muscular like my Beel or Charlie but he iz toned, yes?"

"And his eyes...like molten lava!" sighed Ginny. "Sirius has almost the same shade too, doesn't he?"

"Sirius Black... now that man is seriously hot!" sighed Angelina. Since Hermione's successful attempt to bring him back from the Veil two years ago, Sirius has been a constant and sexy presence in their lives.

"Angie! He is Harry's Godfather!"

"I know that, but he looks good for an old man."

"I wonder how he'z like with hiz wand in bed?" giggled Fluer.

"I heard he doesn't confine his wand to beds..."

Hermione sighed dreamily, "Gorgeous hair, piercing eyes, a really really hot body...Sweet Circe! Can you imagine, if he had married years ago and had a son, we could have a damn sexy wizard to pounce on now!"

Angelina looked at her in incredulity. "That was an interesting way to say Sirius is too old for us to lust over, Hermione. Personally, if he wasn't Harry's Godfather and I'm not married, I'd _seriously, seriously _consider pouncing on him anytime and anywhere."

"I'll be sure to inform Harry, Angie." Drawled Ginny sarcastically. "Now I know why you turn into a drooling idiot when he's around."

Angelina stuck out her tongue at her sister in law. "I'll drool over any wizard I want, Ginevra but I'll only lick your brother."

"Ugh ugh ugh."

"You know, Ginny, you can use Sirius's abs for a washboard...have you seen them?"

"Don't forget hiz tattoos!" interjected Fluer. "It eez good he loves wearing those gaping robez zo much, no?"

"Yummmmm...sexy!" Angelina had to fan herself as the vision of Sirius with his robes undone danced before her eyes. Hermione could not agree more, flushing slightly as she remembered the small crush she had on Sirius after his rescue.

"Stop...stop... we were talking about Malfoy, remember?" said Ginny hastily. "Prat and git but great eyes, mouth-watering hair..."

"Yeah... so we were!" agreed Angelina, turning once again to Hermione. "Let's talk about that blond hottie!"

Luna could not keep her silence anymore. "It's funny how his eyebrows and eyelashes are a darker shade than his hair."

"Who cares... they make him look striking."

"I just wonder if his hair elsewhere is blond or brown, that's all."

Giggling and throwing an arm around her now forgiven friend, Ginny remarked, "Thank you for asking the million galleon question I've always wanted to ask but never dared to, Luna. We have to ask Hermione about that mystery."

Blushing furiously but unable to stop giggling, Hermione replied, "It will remain _my_ mystery!"

Fluer and Ginny pelted her with some throw cushions in retaliation with shouts of 'No fair!'

"Draco is mouth-watering, of course," continued Angelina thoughtfully. "But all that gorgeousness just sort of recedes when he 's being a prat and smirks in that evil way of his."

"He does not smirk evilly!" huffed Hermione indignantly. "He just... smirks."

"But you agree he's a prat!"

"Do not!"

"So, what is it?" demanded Ginny. "What gets your potions all a-bubbling, Hermione?"

"Uh..." Hermione was almost red faced. "It's not his hair or eyes..."

"I knew it! It's his fingers! That's why you gave him the guitar years ago!" yelled Angelina, punching the air with her hands. "Looks goddamned sexy too strumming it!

"I bet he does more than strum your strings!" Honestly, thought Ginny, Angelina's head was so filthy.

Hermione giggled but could not stop the blush as her thoughts strayed to the memories of how talented Draco's long elegant fingers were on her body. Fleur gave a knowing chuckle as Ginny smiled at Hermione. Malfoy may not be an angel and will most probably never be one but he had become a better person and Ginny knew it was because of Hermione. Her acceptance, friendship and then love for him had changed him slowly over the years.

Continuing in a softer voice, Hermione looked embarrassed as she said, "I love Draco's hair and eyes and lips but there's something I just find so sexy about him. Every time I look at it, I get shivers down my back. It's not his fingers, either, although I love them. You'd think it's strange..."

"Admiring his nose is not strange, Hermione" Luna's remarks were ignored as the rest scrutinized Hermione closely.

"Spill, Hermione. Is it his... um... 'broom'?"queried Angelina demandingly.

"No!" blushed Hermione furiously. Though that was mighty impressive, she thought. Extremely impressive actually.

"It iz his behind, no? It iz not as round as Beel's or Harry's but still okay ."

"His arse is perfectly lovely, thank you very much," said Hermione indignantly. "It's his..."

Before she could continue, there was a loud bang followed by a crashing noise, making them all scream loudly and reach for their wands.

**To Be Continued**

**DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM**

**Please review and tell me your guess... or just tell me which part of the male anatomy attracts you the most. I REALLY would like to hear from you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Damn, they aren't mine! All JK Rowling's. **

**Author's Note : **

**Thank you to all those who had favourited and followed this story. To my reviewers, especially Honoria Granger (who got me paying attention to her favourite man bits), I love you guys for taking the time to review! I'm a bit disappointed of course that more didn't reviewed, but hey, I still got a number of favourites and follows which is equally awesome! Thanks so much, you brilliantly great people out there! I really love getting the alerts so I hope more will do so!**

**Like I said, this story is a lot of fluff, but some action will come in later (much later). So please be patient and bear with me in my fantasy...**

**DMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDM**

**DRACO'S ANATOMY**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Get your filthy hands off me, Potter!"

"Wanker!"

"That'd be your right hand, Ronniekins!"

"Bloody clumsy oaf!"

"Ouch! That IS not your wand, Neville!"

The five surprised witches, wands at the ready and heartbeats still racing, stared at the doorway where five men were lying in a heap.

"Hi girls" said Harry sheepishly as he tried to extract his hands from Malfoy's nether regions. Neville was still trapped beneath Ron who had his legs tangled with George's long, muscular ones. The men disentangled themselves amid a whole lot of curses and threats about destroying the other's ability to procreate. Malfoy was especially vicious and shoved at the others hard, earning him the most curses and killer glares.

As they stood dusting off their clothes and glaring at one another, the men tried to avoid looking at the women who now had their wands lowered. Harry, who found himself slyly manoeuvred to stand at the front of the men, ran his fingers into his permanently messy hair. "We ... we were just passing by..."

"Uh huh...right..." eye rolls from all the witches followed his words.

"On the way to the bathroom, all at once?" asked Angelina archly. "I'm sooo interested to know what all five of you would be doing there together." The room the women were occupying was next to the fifth floor bathroom located at the end of a long corridor at 12, Grimmauld Place.

The wizards, with the exception of George who looked as innocent as a new born babe, all looked slightly discomfited at the women's stares.

"Ron?" Hermione directed her sharp eyes at the tall Weasley, knowing he was never able to hide most things from her. "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Uh..." his ears went bright red. Guilty as charged, apparently.

"It was Neville! He made us do it!" shouted Malfoy who was using his wand to furiously scourgify his normally spotless shirt and jeans.

Neville, still dusting off his own robes, spluttered, "You're mental! I had nothing to do with listening in on them..."

"It was Neville's idea!" yelled George as he nudged Harry to all point their fingers at the young Herbology professor.

Neville gaped at his soon-to-be- former friends as they all nodded in unison. The normally composed wizard gave them a two finger salute and mouthed _bastards_. Ginny turned her eyes to Harry.

Harry tried to look bravely back at Ginny. Voldemort had nothing on Ginny's frightening ability to skewer him with a stare. She was using her Molly Weasley's Stare-and-You-Shall-Confess-or-Die look. He shifted on his legs and tried for a puppy dog look. Ginny only increased the intensity of her stare. He gulped.

"We heard your giggling..."he disclosed.

"Shrieks actually..." put in his loyal follower, Ron. "Honestly, number 13 and 11 could bleeding hear every word!"

"Bloody Gryffindor courage indeed!" sneered Malfoy at the two wizards while George gave an exasperated sigh. Boy Who Lived his well formed arse!

"Last time you shrieked and giggled like this, Neville told us what Luna had told him; that you girls like to talk about..." went on Harry, reddening. "You know..."

"The good stuff...the sex stuff" put in Malfoy nonchalantly.

"I did not!" yelled Neville exasperatedly. "I only told you women liked to talk about intimate stuff when they get together!"

"Intimate stuff...sex stuff..._potatoe_... potato," said George in a sing song voice.

"So you thought it'd be interesting to listen in on us?"

George, being made of sterner stuff than the hero of the wizarding world, grinned disarmingly at Angelina as he put an arm around her shoulders. "What can we say, women fascinate us."

Rolling her eyes at him and bumping her hips against her husband's lean ones, Angelina smiled. "You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly in love with you."

"Ummm..."

Angelina's reply was lost as she and George proceeded to exchange saliva thoroughly.

"I'd like to say, 'Get a room' but you already have one at home. So, go to your room!" said Ron.

Angelina's hands wandered downwards to grab George's much admired albeit a tad hairy arse as they ignored Ron. Ginny made a gagging noise when Angelina proceeded to squeeze the rounded cheeks while Luna tilted her head to one side and looked on, total fascination on her face.

"It'd be good to squeeze your arse that way, wouldn't it, Neville?" Luna turning her rather glazed eyes at her beau.

Neville turned a deep red as his eyes darted from the entwined couple to the unruffled looking Luna.

"I know you like me to squeeze your b..." Luna's words were muffled by Neville's hands on her mouth as his complexion turned a beautiful shade of yet unidentified purple.

"Your father's looking for you," squeaked Neville, hastily pushing his witch towards the door. "We'll see you guys later." Luna waved vaguely at them.

Angelina and George continued to kiss as if the existence of mankind depended on the act.

Malfoy snorted rudely and pulled a disgusted face as he walked past the couple and made his way to Hermione's side. He drew her to his hard body in a surprisingly ungentle move, holding on to her waist possessively. Hermione's eyebrows knitted in confusion at her lover's unusual public display of affection but he refused to look at her; merely scowling at the others.

"Oi! I'm losing my breakfast here!" Ron punched his brother's shoulders hard. He grimaced at the sight of Malfoy's clasp on Hermione; an expression which was not lost on the blonde man. Malfoy's hands shifted lower to Hermione's hips and he smirked tauntingly at the red head.

Releasing his wife's lips with a loud popping and slurping sound, George grinned at him. "Just teaching you how it's done, mate."

Turning to Angelina's dazed face, he gave a wicked grin. "C'mon love, let's put my large hands and sexy muscular legs to good use... maybe produce a nephew or niece for Ron here. Maybe you can even shave some hairy part of me."

He gave the others a wink as he swatted Angelina's bottom before pulling the half-protesting, half-giggling witch out of the room. "We might even try out the laundry room!" George called out from the doorway.

"Uh...how much of our conversation did you hear?" asked Hermione, casting a wary look at the glowering Malfoy. Harry was sitting close to Ginny on the only bed in the room, foreheads touching, whispering softly, and it looked like they were on the brink of emulating George's and Angelina's kissing- for-mankind efforts.

"Not quite enough, before the blooming _tall, cute-arsed _git with _large broom holding hands_ caused us to crash into the room," Malfoy had spat the words describing Ron's attributes as if they were horrible afflictions.

Ron showed him the longest finger from his large broom holding hand as he mouthed the words _bloody_ _sodding ferret _over Hermione's headat Malfoy.

Malfoy mouthed back something that looked nasty and French as he showed Ron _his_ longest finger, which was indeed extremely elegant looking.

Ron decided to behave in a mature way; language-wise that is, mouthing a universally understood rude word while making the inverted V sign. He went on to other words which barely made it into the Oxford Dictionary and various unmistakably offensive gestures. Malfoy's cold grey eyes narrowed dangerously while his hand tightened around the wand in his pocket.

Fortunately, Fleur decided at that moment to put a stop to the battle of the middle fingers and silent swear words which the women knew from experience could escalate into a full blown war of punches in seconds, by hooking an arm through Ron's and pulling him out of the room. "Come help me get zee pie out of the oven, Ron. I made zee shepherd's pie today with two inch layer of potato on top and zee Spotted Dick pudding for dezzert." Molly Weasley had done a brilliant job of influencing her daughter in law to cook more of what Ron called _proper _food instead of the rich French cuisine the latter normally served.

It was indeed providential that Ron's love for food preceded his desire to box a certain blond wizard. He allowed Fleur to drag him downstairs but not before sending Malfoy a glower and 'I'll be back' look. Malfoy replied with a sneering 'Yeah, right' look.

Having caught their glares, Hermione sighed. Although she had split up with Ron for nearly three years before even going out with Malfoy, Ron still took it as a personal affront that she would even consider their old nemesis as a romantic love interest. Malfoy did not help matters either by acting like a total prat around Ron. She was, however, thankful that he usually refrained from flaunting their relationship too much in front of her ex-boyfriend.

Harry and Ginny were still sitting on the bed, whispering softly but Harry's head was now buried in Ginny's hair and one of his hands was not visible anymore. Hermione smiled fondly at them, they were so sweet together.

"Get out of the room."

Rolling her eyes at Malfoy's curt and sharp demand, she wondered for the millionth time why she had fallen in love with this spoiled, rude and unpleasant wizard who had given her friends and her some dreadful times during their school days. _Because you saw what and who he had become since then, _her inner voice said. _He's not that prat anymore, well, most of the time anyway._

"Malfoy!" she hissed as Harry glared at Malfoy. The room they were currently in was one she usually occupied when she stayed over at Grimmauld Place. On the rare occasion when Malfoy visited his mother's former home, this room would also be his sanctuary from what he termed as the 'cloyingly sickening sweet air of the invading Gryffindorks'.

"What? They've done their _laundry_, haven't they? You want them to christen this room too?"

"Malfoy!" she shrieked. He wasn't this rude normally ever since they had got together. What was the matter with him today?

"Or would you like another round in the pantry now, Potter?"

Harry had gone red with the tip of his nose turning white, and managed to look embarrassed and livid at the same time. Ginny laid a soothing hand on his upper arms as another arm held on to his waist. She fixed their former nemesis with a killer look. Her and Harry tolerated Malfoy for Hermione's sake but their mutual dislike still flourished, aided by Malfoy's colourful and oh-so-charming personality.

Hermione dug her fingernails into Malfoy's forearms to warn him. Being a prat to Ron was somehow understandable given their romantic history but being unpleasant to Harry was another matter altogether.

Malfoy chose to ignore her hurtful warning. "Merlin knows you have enough room in this house. Must you procreate in the laundry room, Potter? "

"Malfoy!" hissed Hermione, digging her nails deeper, and making him wince a little.

"What I do and where I do it doesn't concern you, Malfoy. I don't have to remind you that this is my house..."

"And my mother's former home."

"Former being the operative word. Sirius gave it to me, remember?" Sirius had refused to call Grimmauld Place his home after his return despite Harry's successful efforts at changing the dark interior to a warm and welcoming home. He was pleased with the changes but decided the bitter memories were just too much for him to handle.

Malfoy gnashed his teeth as Hermione tugged at his arms. "Honestly, Draco, what's come over you?"

It was her use of his first name that somehow ruffled him. That and her worried tone as she cupped her hands on his chin to turn his face towards her. He let her turn his head to face her but he refused to look at her and his whole body was tensed.

"Alright, we'll leave _your_ home." Without another word, Draco had dragged Hermione by her arm and out of the room, marching straight down the narrow stairs.

"Draco, what...where are we going?"

His lips tightened but he did not say a word as he continued his stomping towards the front door.

"DRACO!"

"We're going to my place." Even for a man who normally spoke in sharp bursts of speech, he sounded like he was spitting every syllable.

"You don't have to pull my arm out of its socket, you know...just tell me."

"That'd be the tamest thing I'd like to do to you at the moment."

Hermione had an inkling why Draco was being so beastly and although she was angry at him herself, she did not want to make a scene. The impromptu gathering among close friends which had started so well had gone sour now for her. Shouting her goodbyes with an apologetic look at a surprised Fleur and purpling Ron on their way out, she managed to grab her coat and handbag from the stand before being pulled out the front door by a glowering Malfoy.

He snatched her wand before she could keep it into her bag and tucked it into his pocket instead. At her outraged yell, he merely smiled grimly and kept his pounding pace.

Hermione pictured a million ways of hexing her love before decapitating him using a rusty and blunt blade. They had been together enough for her to understand him but this was the limit; being rude to her best friend, then dragging her as if she was a cow on a leash.

They continued in heated silence to the Apparation Point where Draco hauled her up to his body, looking into her turbulent eyes with his own stormy grey ones before turning and apparating.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Gosh, this fluff is really making me write a lot. Don't hate me... it's my brains and how it works ... I just love slow build ups (in stories). The next chapter will be up very soon.**

**Please, please review or tell me YOUR favourite man bit ... Pretty, pretty please, with a half-naked Draco on top? **


End file.
